


Only

by Always07



Series: You & I Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boy Draco Malfoy, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Old Magic, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Field?, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, sex on a tree, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always07/pseuds/Always07
Summary: Slowly backing away into the darkness she clutched her wand to her chest and turned to leave, holding back the flood of tears until she had quietly made her way out the front door.Draco was already waiting for her, hands stuffed inside his black denim pockets, soft tendrils of hair blowing in the breeze, grey eyes flat and distant.But when he heard her approach, the shift in his demeanor and eyes was instantaneous.Grey turned to glowing lightning silver as he watched her slowly fall apart, not waiting to close the distance between them as he strode over and picked up her crumbling form, sweeping her completely off her feet as she allowed herself the luxury of tears since the whole world had gone to shit.“Cry my darling, I’ve got you…always.”CONTINUATION TO PART II OF THE YOU & I TRILOGY
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: You & I Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973143
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. Heavy Like The Force Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back. 
> 
> Finally March 6th is here and I'm so excited to be posting Part II to 'You & I Trilogy!' It's been agony not posting sooner, but my beta and I have been busy at work writing and editing 'Only' and re-editing 'You & I' to correct some of the unbeta'd chapters and so far I have reposted a few but it's still a work in progress at the moment. When You & I has been completely Beta'd l'll be sure to let all of you know in my upcoming Authors notes. (Nothing has changed, just basic grammar, and spelling changes).
> 
> As all of you know this story is Cannon Divergent, and is set in 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', I'm not sure for now how long its going to be but my estimate is between 35 & 40 Chapters long, I'll adjust accordingly with time if needed. I also created a Spotify playlist for 'You & I' and will be also posting one for this story too, just so all you can have listen on every song that inspired me and kept me going for every chapter. So without further ado here's Chapter 1 & 2 of 'Only'.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All credit for Harry Potter series goes to the one and only J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Beta Cred: Thanks so much to my Beta Hizqueen4life for continuing to bust out these edits along with the ones we're currently still working on, I appreciate you ❤️ 
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mSWBj8a4ltPs7b6XvhqgS?si=tw2TTlJ6QpavJZ7nuc2xaw&nd=1
> 
> Song Inspiration: Only by RY X

****

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROLOGUE**

**HEAVY LIKE THE FORCE BETWEEN US**

_*There of the heart_

_God undertow_

_Feeling_

_I was only falling in love_

_I was only falling in love_

_I was only falling in love*_

_Ginny and Harry jumped off their brooms first, reaching the end of the school’s boundaries as Hermione and Draco jumped off next, Draco grabbing Hermione’s hand to make a beeline for the boundary._

_“Quick! Grab onto me!” Hermione yelled, pulling Draco close as they stepped over the line, Harry and Ginny almost crashing into her as they quickly grabbed onto her arms._

_The sight of Severus Snape’s face scowling in the distance was the last thing she saw before they disapperated away into the darkness._

_*~~~*_

_“Obliviate”_

She felt magic surge through her finger tips and flow out of the extension of her wand in slow motion. The silver tendrils of the spell visible as every memory she’d ever shared with her parents quickly disappeared, the familial bond held tight at the center of her chest breaking with such a snap she almost fell to her knees.

It had to be this way…she needed to protect them. 

Draco had instantly understood when she told him the day prior. Knowing how it felt to be profoundly terrified for your parents’ safety. 

At least one that is…or both…although Draco would never admit it.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand thought it was drastic, trying hard to brainstorm and think of other ways that didn’t involve erasing her parents’ memories of her.

But none were of any merit.

The decision was made in her mind. No one could stop her.

But yet, as she stared at her old bedroom walls when she’d first snuck in and ran her fingers down her light purple quilt that her Gran had made her, focusing in on the dust lightly coating the dolls in her enormous book shelf, she felt hesitation and fear weighed down on her like a rock in a crushing ocean, sinking down a crack into oblivion.

What if she was never able to reverse it? What if she’d done permanent damage…

Was the last time she hugged her mum and dad going to be the last time because she was dead? Or because she couldn’t restore their memories? 

Either way. It was done.

Pulling her wand back she watched as every picture of her magically disappeared. Her parents’ sleeping forms undisturbed as they cuddled closer to one another.

Australia. That’s where she planned for them to go…it would be safer there…here wasn’t home anymore. 

She didn’t think it would ever be again.

Slowly backing away into the darkness she clutched her wand to her chest and turned to leave, holding back the flood of tears until she had quietly made her way out the front door.

Draco was already waiting for her, hands stuffed inside his black denim pockets, soft tendrils of hair blowing in the breeze, grey eyes flat and distant.

But when he heard her approach, the shift in his demeanor and eyes was instantaneous. 

Grey turned to glowing lightning silver as he watched her slowly fall apart, not waiting to close the distance between them as he strode over and picked up her crumbling form, sweeping her completely off her feet as she allowed herself the luxury of tears since the whole world had gone to shit.

“Cry my darling, I’ve got you… _always_.”

*~~~*

**ONE MONTH PRIOR……**

Hermione stumbled on her feet and almost lost her balance, still holding onto Draco while Ginny and Harry held onto her, all of them catching their equilibrium as she looked up to the quaint houses along the almost pitch black street of Grimmuald Place.

Harry stepped forward immediately, the small blinking light from across the street giving away his profile as he pulled out his wand to create light around them until Hermione stopped him with a hand.

“Harry…the trace.”

Something changed in his manner as he looked down at his wand. She started to realize he must be thinking he wouldn’t be able to use his wand for another month, Ginny for another _year,_ she couldn’t travel with them not being able to use magic, it was too dangerous.

“ _Lumos,_ ” Hermione whispered, lighting up their small circle to watch as his realization unfolded over his face. 

Immediately she halted the words before they could flow out of him.

“Don’t worry Harry. Dumbledore and I, we had a plan.”

Saying nothing else, she thought about the location, feeling the magic flow from her as she watched the houses shift aside, creating passage to the dank headquarters of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Draco stared at the old building looking slightly unnerved, his deflection not seeming to hit him as of yet, but she could tell the remnants of his shock had already begun to build. She stared at him quietly as both Ginny and Harry went over the threshold, Harry waiting patiently by the front door for them.

Touching his shoulder gently, Draco jumped a little before he snapped his gaze down to hers, grey suddenly engulfed in warm amber. Then slowly he stepped forward, trudging up the stoop into the dusty headquarters and former home of Sirius Black.

Draco’s cousin.

Of course he’d never been here before, she was sure he’d heard stories from his mother and aunt about the ancestral home, but she knew never in his wild dreams would he imagine it would look so….decayed.

Spider webs from floor to ceiling, weird stains on the peeling wallpaper that must have been quite fine at one point, a nest of some sort of vermin sitting in a corner by a troll foot umbrella stand. To make matters worse there was a weird whispering painting of Walburga Black hidden under a tapestry situated by the umbrella stand, the words coming from it seemed to appall Draco even from a Pure-blooded stance as he passed by it carefully, his back almost against the wall.

All of them were halfway down the hallway when she heard something click and Draco quickly pulled Hermione to the side shielding her body with his own as a booby trap of exploding knives flew past them, disappearing into thin air before it hit the wall.

When they peeked up, it was gone. Quickly Hermione leaned over Draco and pulled out her wand to make sure nothing else would surprise them, canting “ _Homenum revelio.”_

Nothing else happened. 

Harry had also been covering Ginny, but was now staring at Draco holding Hermione as if almost in a small disturbed trance.

“I will never ever get used to that,” he grimaced, leaning away from Ginny who was also now watching.

“Yea, well try hearing details about their sex life, that’ll make your ears bleed—”

“Ugh stop it!” Harry gagged, yelping when a spark from Hermione’s wand cracked him in the backside.

“Will both of you shut it and move already!” She snapped in annoyance, a bright pink blush marring her cheeks as she put her hands on her hips and stepped out of Draco’s proximity.

“Oh right, use a wand against us when we can’t defend ourselves,” he snapped back, standing inside the ornate but molding living room.

“Must have been a booby trap set by Moody,” Ginny announced, walking ahead, “he’s gotten creative.”

Hermione had thought much of the same.

She automatically lit the candles around the room with a wave of her wand and then sat down on a ripped but comfortable sofa as soon as she could see it. Stretching herself out and shutting her tired lids for a second, she snapped them open again when she felt three pairs of eyes staring at her.

“What?” She snapped, sitting up immediately to look at them with a frown.

“Our trace ‘Mione…you said Dumbledore had a plan?”

“Oh…right,” she nodded, pushing a hand through the nest atop of her head. 

“So…a while ago I was messing around with an important one layered spell that professor Flitwick had told the class about during charms one day. One that is relatively easy to crack, if one knows the spell and incantation, information that was privileged until now.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in question, “Are you saying you figured out how to break the trace?”

Ginny gasped, sitting up in her seat as she stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

“I have and I did. Good to know you were paying attention in class that day. Anyway Dumbledore apparently figured it out when he was fifteen—he caught me practicing the formation while at lunch one day. I didn’t think anyone would notice since no one knows the spell anyway. I found an old tome on one layer formations hidden in the restricted section and cracked it after that. But the problem was my trace had already fallen off at the beginning of the school year, so I couldn’t be sure it was correct. Well that is until Dumbledore told me it _was_ and instructed me to get you here when the time was right and break your trace. I don’t know if he accounted for Ginny.”

All three of them stared at her in silence.

“Why didn’t you tell us Dumbledore had a plan this whole time?” Harry asked, looking slightly hurt at being left out.

“He made me promise not to Harry, at least until the proper time. Which is now.”

Harry and Ginny sat across from her silent a moment with Draco having been uncomfortably silent since they’d arrived, not uttering a word.

Finally, Harry pulled out his wand and stared at it a long moment before standing in front of Hermione and waiting for her to continue. 

She took a breath then and sat to attention waving her wand in the formation she’d been practicing ever since Dumbledore gave her the orders.

_“Confractus vestigium.”_

A harsh bluish glow enveloped Harry, pulsing around him for a few seconds until it died down, disappearing as fast as it was conjured.

“Did it work?” Ginny whispered, hanging onto Harry’s arm as she stared at it with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Hermione affirmed, “that’s exactly what was supposed to happen.”

“How do you know?”

Hermione snapped her eyes at Draco who had spoken up for the first time that night, staring at the wand she was holding as well.

“Dumbledore discussed with me what to expect before I left. This was it. Ginny, your turn.”

Ginny stood up immediately and all but pushed Harry out of the way and waited as she said the spell again, watching with excitement as the blue glow engulfed her this time, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I’m going to have loads of fun with this, Fred and George are in for it!” She grinned, swishing and flicking the tip of her wand around.

Hermione’s face deadpanned at her and she rolled her eyes, fixing her attention on a still silent Harry, who had now reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

“What’s that?” She asked, standing up to look at what he held closer.

“The supposed you-know-what, it’s a fake.” He answered, handing it over to her.

“Wait so this isn’t a Horocrux?” She said aloud absentmindedly, turning it over in her hand.

It was like a shotgun to the brain.

In that moment Draco jumped up from his chair and practically launched himself into the opposite wall, staring at all three of them with wide frightened eyes.

“You know about those—?!! All of you—?! How much do you fucking know—?! Fuck don’t tell me I don’t want to know, fuck oh fuck this was a bad idea, my mum’s going to die, he’s going to kill her—!! He’ll find out what you’ve done!! What I’ve done—! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?!” He shouted, panic enveloping him as he sank to the floor, the shock that Hermione had been waiting for passing through him in spades from that one moment, setting him off in a downward spiral.

Hermione internally screamed at herself for spilling the beans out loud and practically vaulted over the sofa to get to him, willing him to calm down. She didn’t realize she was still holding the necklace and he immediately shoved himself away from her, colliding with the rotting desk in the corner of the room that housed a nest of silver fish. 

“GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!” He bellowed, panic squeezing his lungs shut as his eyes darted from one person to the other.

“Draco calm down please!” Hermione cried, placing the necklace on the ground then kicking it behind her, pulling her hands up to show they were empty as she tried to crawl towards him.

Draco backed himself almost into the fireplace staring at all of them with horror filled eyes, until Harry came, dragged him back out by his ankle and used a body binding curse on him.

“HARRY! Fuck this _fin—”_

“ _Silencio!”_ Harry shouted before she could finish, his wand still trained on her.

“Everybody just calm the fuck down!! Malfoy, this isn’t a real Horocrux! It was a bloody fake Dumbledore and I found in a cave! We almost died for it and it was huge fucking waste of time so if you calm the fuck down we can talk, got it?”

Draco stared at him frozen with wild eyes, watching as Hermione visibly relaxed, then walked over to the sofa and sat down waiting patiently with a slight tick in her jaw.

Harry waved his wand around the room.

_“Finite incantatem.”_

Draco unfroze himself and took a deep breath, then tried launching himself across the room at Harry, his grey eyes as wild as a hurricane.

Hermione stepped in the way before he could make it, pushing him back against the hearth with a hard shove, gripping his face with her hands.

“LISTEN TO ME! Calm down! He did that to help you, you were completely unreachable! Look at me! Calm down, breathe….breathe…” Draco fixed his focus on her and did as she said, breathing out through his mouth until the panic started to die a little, her brown eyes practically honey colored as they watched him with concern.

Finally, Draco swallowed and nodded at her when he was completely calm, watching as she gently dropped her hands from his face, taking his hand to follow her to the sofa again.

Sitting down, he stared at Potter as his own green eyes flashed at him out of annoyance, sitting down next to Ginny after a moment.

“Give me your arm Malfoy.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him exhaustedly, not understanding.

“I’m not just going to talk to you about information that could get us all killed, Malfoy. She might trust you but I certainly do not. If you’re with us, you have to be one of us…which means you have to help us bring him down, and tell us what you know.”

“Who says I have to be one of you?!” He retorted, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

Harry sucked his teeth and scowled at him in annoyance, thrusting out his wand hand toward him again.

“Do it! If you want to keep your mum safe and keep Hermione safe as well! This involves all of us! We’re at war! So unless you're willing to part from _her,_ ” he threw his head out toward Hermione, “I suggest you stop being childish and do what you have to fucking do! Or I swear I will fucking lock you in that silver chest belonging to Alastor Moody downstairs until this fucking war is over!!” He shouted, his green eyes flashing hot with anger.

Draco tightened his jaw, staring at Harry like he was willing himself not to clobber him, then shoved up his sleeve and smacked his wand against his opposite palm, throwing out his hand to clasp Harry’s in his own hard.

“Hermione. You do the honors.” He commanded, his eyes locked on Draco’s.

Hermione swallowed and knelt between them carefully, holding her wand over their hands.

“Do you Draco Malfoy on the sanctity of the Unbreakable Vow promise to guard the secrets laid before you by the Order of the Phoenix?”

A thin stream of fire crept out from Hermione’s wand then, wrapping around Harry and Draco’s hands tightly pulling against Draco as it waited for his answer.

“I do.”

“And forsaking all of your previous Pure-blooded notions, work with us to protect the innocent, deflecting all ties with the wicked, therefore dedicating yourself to the greater good to help the Order bring the Dark Lord to his knees?”

“I do.”

The glow sealed itself and Draco let go of Harry’s arm. 

Then letting out the breath he’d been holding, Draco cancelled out the glamour spell he’d held onto all year, hiding away the one thing he’d never allowed Hermione to see. 

The Dark Mark glowed black against his pale skin in the light of the candles around the room, twisting and moving as it burned into his arm painfully.

Hermione gasped in horror, dropping her wand as she held her hands over her mouth, Ginny squeezing her shoulder from behind in support.

The Dark Lord was calling him.

*~~~*


	2. You Can't Take My Youth Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2 😉
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All credit for Harry Potter series goes to the one and only J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Beta Cred: Thanks so much to my Beta Hizqueen4life for your perfect edits in this chapter. You did great.
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mSWBj8a4ltPs7b6XvhqgS?si=tw2TTlJ6QpavJZ7nuc2xaw&nd=1
> 
> Song Inspiration: Youth By Shawn Mendes Feat: Khalid

**CHAPTER 2**

**YOU CANT TAKE MY YOUTH AWAY**

_*Pain but I won’t let it turn into hate_

_no I won’t let it change me_

_Never losin sight of the one I keep inside_

_Now I know it, yeah I know it*_

_The glow sealed itself and Draco let go of Harry’s arm._

_Then letting out the breath he’d been holding, Draco cancelled out the glamour spell he’d held onto all year, hiding away the one thing he’d never allowed Hermione to see._

_The Dark Mark glowed black against his pale skin in the light of the candles around the room, twisting and moving as it burned into his arm painfully._

_Hermione gasped in horror, dropping her wand as she held her hands over her mouth, Ginny squeezing her shoulder from behind in support._

_The Dark Lord was calling him._

*~~~*

Harry sucked in a breath, staring down at Draco’s Dark Mark with a deep disdain, his wand hand clenched tightly into a fist. 

“What do you know of Horcruxes Malfoy?” he asked quietly, snapping his gaze back up to his face. 

Draco stared at him with narrowed grey eyes that flashed like the clash of a storm. Dark and predatory. Retracting his arm back against his ribs, he tilted his head at him, quietly regarding his question before he answered it truthfully. 

“Only what I’ve heard my father whisper to my mother at the beginning of fifth year. I never expected to see it in person.” 

Harry nodded, settling back against the cushions next to Ginny, “And how much did your father say?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably at that, breaking his gaze to stare at the floor. 

“He… he discussed very little at the time… I only know some bits and pieces.”

Harry stared him down relentlessly, his green eyes almost glowing with intensity. 

“Then tell us Malfoy.” he said through his teeth, his jaw ticking impatiently. 

Draco hesitated, slumping in his seat and almost jumping out of it when he felt Hermione touch his shoulder softly. 

“Draco… please… don’t be afraid, it’ll be alright… just tell us.” she said gently, her own jaw ticking nervously as she watched him through lidded tired eyes. 

He swallowed hard and blew out a breath, pushing a hand through his hair as he looked up at Harry’s tight face, inadvertently tapping his foot anxiously. 

“My father said there had to be several, the Dark Lord didn’t trust anyone with the knowledge of them, and he absolutely trusted no one with their location… until recently.”

Harry leaned in over his elbows, coming closer in proximity to Draco’s knees. 

“Yes?” he urged him, desperate to hear more. 

“M-my aunt… she has one. In her vault… she has a Horcrux...” Draco squirmed in his seat. 

“How do you know?!” Harry quizzed him excitedly, almost jumping from his seat. 

“I know because… because the Dark Lord gave her an item he deemed deeply important. It was Helga Hufflepuff’s cup—”

Harry sucked in a long breath when he heard the word “cup” and Draco paused, then continued when he said nothing, and Harry sat on his hands to keep from bouncing in place.

“All I know is that I heard my father say they are dark and very rare and not mentioned anywhere except in ancient books we keep in the manor Library… and that they can house a soul. Therefore making you immortal.”

Harry was practically in Draco’s lap now, and Ginny and Hermione had also simultaneously leaned in closer, eager to hear everything they could. Draco shifted backwards away from them a bit, uncomfortable to say the least as he continued his explanation.

“I figured out that the cup had to be one because it was so important he made aunt Bella put a _Gemino Curse_ inside the vault to prevent having it stolen. My dad said another was a diary he slipped into Weasley’s cauldron. The Dark Lord claimed it was heavily charmed. But my father knew better. After everything that happened with Ginny his suspicions were confirmed. He only ever told my mother after he knew the Dark Lord was going to start to look towards my loyalties and she in turn only ever told my aunt Bella so that she would teach me Occlumancy to keep him from my mind since she was incredibly skilled at it. They never knew I was listening through the passage walls of the manor.”

“Do you know of any others?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

“No…sorry if that doesn’t help much. How do you know that one is a fake?” he asked Harry, staring at the locket still laying on the floor.

Harry blinked and sat back, as if breaking from his trance and stared at the ground where Draco was focused, then bent over and picked it up to show him.

“I recognized it was different the moment I saw it… it didn’t match the one I’d seen in Dumbledore’s pensieve. It’s how I figured out it was a fake to begin with. Also there was a note inside—here, I’ll read.” 

Harry pulled out the note from inside the locket and began to read the withered, neatly written letter inside.

“ _To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered_

_your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_ ”

“So someone else figured out his secret too…” Ginny thought aloud, staring up at Harry.

“Apparently.”

Hermione reached out a hand toward Harry, “Can I see?” she asked, furrowing her brow as she stared at it.

Harry handed it over, then settled back in the sofa cushions, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“This looks awfully familiar,” she muttered, turning it over in her hands, “I feel like I’ve seen it before.”

“Maybe in a painting or something… it's supposed to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin after all.” Harry mused, leaning the side of his head against his fist.

“Perhaps,” she agreed slightly, looking like she wasn’t sure it was that at all.

“Well I don’t know about you three but I’m knackered as fuck,” Ginny yawned, leaning into Harry’s side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Me too,” Hermione agreed, standing up to stretch, “I say we pick our rooms, have showers and go to bed.”

“Sounds good.” Harry agreed, then looked at Draco pointedly, “And one more thing, all this about Horcruxes Malfoy? Stays between the four of us. No one else can know. That’s not including Ron who isn't here right now.”

“Of course.” Draco answered quietly.

*~~~*

After they decided on turning in for the night, Hermione had remembered she’d brought some of their things with her and stopped them before they could close their door. Reaching into the purple beaded bag, Hermione dug inside it for night clothes, pulling out a set for Harry and Ginny and herself. She’d even managed to have one for Draco, a cheap set she found in Hogsmeade a week after she’d spoken to Dumbledore, but was surprised when he waved it away. 

“I was supposed to leave for the Manor tonight, I have my things with me already,” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken version of his trunk.

“Oh…well why didn’t Hermione think of that?” Ginny piped up, gazing up at her inquisitively.

Hermione stared at her blankly, “Shut it Gin.”

“It’s fine Hermione, I can use it,” Harry reassured her, rolling his eyes at Ginny.

“Alright then, is anyone hungry?” 

They all simultaneously chimed “No” the events from the past evening taking away much of the hunger they’d had previously.

Not much else was said after that. Harry and Ginny headed to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind them for the night. Leaving Draco and Hermione alone to their own accommodations in the master suite.

Placing her bag down carefully on the dresser she waited for Draco as he closed the door with a soft click then stared up at her.

“Do you—would you like to shower first?” Biting her lip hard for how awkward she was being with him.

“You can go in, I still have to resize my trunk.” he answered, giving her a half smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t mean to be worrisome, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine love,” he reassured her tiredly, sitting down on the side of the huge dark king sized bed at the center of the enormous room.

“Okay,” she nodded, holding her black silk nighty to her chest before she walked over to the door of the on-suite master bathroom, then clicked it shut.

Saying a quick cleaning spell for the cracked and slightly moldy tiles before she got inside the shower, she immediately stripped out of her white washed denims and short sleeved chiffon peasant top, dropping it to the ground with her cotton knickers and bra.

She moaned softly as the heat from the shower instantly penetrated her tense muscles, standing there for a few long heavenly moments before she started scrubbing the brand new bar of soap down her skin, lathering between her breasts and her thighs. She was about to reach for the shampoo next when she saw a slight shadow on the ground next to her, almost letting out a scream when she felt herself being spun around then slammed against the tiles of the shower wall. 

Draco gripped her face in the palm of his hand and smashed his lips down onto hers hard, pushing his tongue through her lips to swirl deep into her mouth, gripping a hand around her thigh then pulling it up around his hip.

Hermione moaned and held onto his shoulders, her hands moving of their own accord down his biceps to his chest, his mouth still moving against hers heatedly until she felt the thin lines of his scars beneath her finger tips. 

His body froze against her, as did his mouth when she felt up and down his chest slowly, relearning the lines of his body. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him seeing his eyes closed and his face tight with shame. 

Releasing a small breath she said the counter spell to her own glamour charm that she’d renewed on a daily basis since the battle at the department of mysteries almost two years ago, taking his free hand that had dropped from her face to run it up the scar that criss crossed her ribs. 

He gasped, opening his eyes to glance down at the pinkish knit wound, then back up at her face questioningly. 

“We’re the same,” she whispered softly, staring up at him hesitantly from under her wet lashes. 

It was like everything he had pent up inside exploded into her after that. 

Draco slammed his mouth back down to hers and pumped his throbbing swollen shaft into his hand hard before he thrust himself into her wet folds, biting down on her lip as she felt her walls clamp down and pulse around him. 

“Fuck, I love you,” he breathed into her mouth, sliding a hand up to her throat, then squeezing slightly as he fucked her with abandon. 

Hermione let out wheezing pants against his lips, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips as she felt his cock drag in and out of her throbbing cunt, his pubic bone hitting her clit and sending her up the wall with every slap of his thighs. 

“Oh gods DRACOOO!” she moaned out. Her eyes rolling back into her head as he moved faster, dragging the bulbous tip of his penis out to the rim of her cunt then plunging back in, the water from the shower spilling down between them, making his chest slick against her breasts.

“Fuck…I-I’m g-going t-to…” she wheezed out as he squeezed her throat tighter, constricting her air way as the intensity of her orgasm grew higher, her walls pulsing and throbbing around the protruding veins of his cock rubbing in and out of her.

“Cum for me love,” he whispered into her ear, slapping his hips against her clit relentlessly until she exploded and saw white from his assault, seizing in his arms and choking out his name as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

After a moment he stilled against her, dropping his hand from her throat and watching her intensely as she came down from her high.

“Shit,” she croaked out, opening her eyes after a moment to meet his gaze, she could feel him still hard inside of her and absentmindedly she squeezed her vaginal muscles around him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his molten steel eyes rolling back into his head as pumped his hips against her slightly.

“Mmm…didn’t you cum my love?” she moaned into his ear wickedly, internally relishing at the sudden shift of power.

“Ungh…No…I was more preoccupied with watching you combust while trying to scream my name.” he gritted through his teeth, his hand squeezing around her thigh hard enough to bruise.

At that she felt her clit throb hard against his pubic bone, her walls tightening around him again.

Draco threw his head back with a deep grunt, the wet blonde strands in his face flipping back with a small slap as he panted harshly.

“Merlin…Hermione if you don’t stop…” he panted, holding himself completely still.

“You’ll what? Punish me?” She grinned wickedly, then dragged her hand into his hair and pulled his ear to her mouth.

“Gods, please punish me Draco…” she mewled softly, biting down on his ear lobe.

Draco pulled his head back to stare at her with a mixture of surprise and heat, his pupils blown wide as he dropped her thigh and pulled out of her. Almost letting her fall to the shower floor before he spun her around again and slammed her chest into the wall, shoving his cock deep inside her pulsing walls.

“DRACO!!” she screamed, her chest arching against his palm and the wall as he snaked a hand up her chest and squeezed her nipple and breast between his fingers.

“You want me to punish you love?” he groaned, dragging his throbbing shaft out of her partway, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Rearing his hips back he pounded into her with abandon, biting down on her shoulder as he avoided touching her clit but rolled his hips at an angle that touched the spot deep within that made her lose her mind, hitting it almost every other time he pulled out.

“Oh fuck Draco please!” she begged, eager for more friction, slightly lifting her leg against the wall.

“Please nothing…you wanted me to punish you,” he grunted, his hand tightening at her hip hard, while his other slid down the leg she had lifted slightly to lift it higher and open her wider.

She could feel her clit slightly touching the wall at this point and started to pant wildly as she tried to buck against it, almost crying when Draco squeezed at her hip and prevented her from moving.

He was now slowly dragging the tip of his penis out with every stroke, then plunging back in hard, the movement hitting her G-spot but not with enough quickness to make her cum. The more he made her wait the more heightened her senses became. She could feel him swelling bigger and bigger with each thrust, and it was becoming clear that while her senses were going out of control so was her grip on her sanity.

She was making noises she’d never heard herself make before, begging and pleading with him to make her cum until he finally let go of her hip and slipped two fingers between the slit at her center, placing his fingers directly at the hood of her clit and rubbed so gently it was almost like he didn’t even touch her.

But that was all it took for her.

“OH FUCKKKKKK, DRACO GODS!! DRACO!! I love you!” she screeched, coming on his cock with such a force she could feel him barely able to move inside her, but apparently he didn’t need to because he came inside her a second later. 

He bit down hard enough on her neck to draw blood, his cock swelling twice what it was as he pulsed out ropes and ropes of cum, his balls twitching between the small spans of her thighs.

She panted against her hands, eyes shut tightly as felt him gently pull out from her and the wet stream of cum between them poured out from between her legs, mixing with the warmth of the water running above them.

It took all she had not to collapse to the ground, hissing when she dropped her leg too quickly to the ground after Draco had released it and backed away from her.

“Shit…I didn’t mean to do that,” he said tightly from behind her.

Turning around on shaky legs then leaning back against the wall, she stared at him curiously, wondering what on earth he meant.

He was staring at her lower body, and consciously she looked down to see what he was looking at.

Bruises marred her hip bone and opposite thigh, then dragged up to her rib where his hand had been holding onto her breast.

She was about to tell him it was fine, when she looked up again and saw his eyes wide and focused on her neck. Lifting a hand to her collarbone gently she winced a little when she felt the soreness surrounding the column of her throat. Moving around Draco, she looked at herself in the mirror on the outside of the glass shower door, tracing the tips of her fingers around the hand shaped print at her throat, and the bite marks marring her shoulders.

Her vaginal walls contracted as she looked and she felt heat pool between her legs. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was again from the thought of having Draco dominate her this way, losing control of his whims and fucking her to his satisfaction. She smiled wickedly to herself and turned to glance back at him only to see him already leaving the other side of the shower, through the alternate glass door.

“Draco?” she said in alarm, turning off the shower non-verbally then squeezing the water quickly from her hair so she could follow him out of the shower.

He was digging through his trunk naked and dripping water everywhere, flipping his drenched hair out of his eyes in annoyance. She couldn’t tell if he was annoyed with her or himself as he tossed expensive designer clothing she wasn’t even sure she’d seen him wear around the room flippantly, until he found a comfortable looking pair of solid black denims that he ripped up his legs in haste.

“Draco? I’m fine if that’s what you’re worried about…I mean—”

“No! You’re not fine! I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away like that! It’s wrong!” he hissed at her, looking at her with stormy grey eyes as he threw everything else back in his trunk once he’d pulled on a pair of black leather square tipped ankle boots.

Hermione wrung her hands anxiously together, this was quickly turning sour and she internally cursed her body for being so prone to bruising so easily.

“Draco where are you going? Please…love I promise I’m fine—”

“But I’m NOT!” he exploded, dropping the jumper and silk boxers he had in his hands to the ground.

“My whole life has literally been turned upside down in one fucking day! You told me my mother is protected and while I trust you with my life I’m still reeling and I’m afraid! I’m fucking afraid! What if Dumbledore’s plan failed! What if she’s dead right now? I’ll never fucking forgive myself! I’ve betrayed my family Hermione! I’ve betrayed everything I’ve ever known—”

“Yes you’ve betrayed them, to be on the right side! Your ‘family’ despite your best efforts to condemn yourself will forgive you Draco! They will—!”

“Will my Dad and Mum forgive me for being with you? Since you’re incredibly bloody sure of yourself, do you think that will happen when he finds out why I’ve defected? Fuck the world Hermione, I didn’t leave to save myself or anyone else I left because I can’t fucking live without you for one FUCKING MINUTE!” 

Hermione stood gazing at him in shock at his admission. He was still the same selfish little Slytherin boy he’d always been in a lot of ways. Unwilling to do things for anyone that didn’t benefit himself and in that moment she couldn’t tell if she was more disgusted with him or herself.

Non-verbally summoning her clothes and a towel from the bathroom, she wrapped up her almost dry body gently, then pulled her damp hair up into a messy curly knot at the top of her head.

“Well then…it seems you have a lot to think about. I know this is hard for you Draco. I know you war with yourself constantly on what’s right and what’s wrong. But the decision you made whether it was for me or because of me was right no matter what you say. Your mother and father will forgive you because they love you… and if you feel that they won’t because you’re with me then I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t change what I am Draco. I can’t change my blood… and I can’t change my connection to you, or the fact that I’m in love with you.”

Draco gazed at her stubbornly, his expression beginning to soften. 

Turning to head for the door, she dropped her towel and slipped her silk nighty over her head and her knickers on before she touched a hand to the doorknob, summoning her bag non-verbally.

“Where are you going?!” he spat in annoyance.

“To stay in another guest room. There are several accommodations here.”

“The fuck you will, I was already leaving!” 

“Well then you’re sorely mistaken!” she snapped back, twisting the handle. She had the door open a crack before he slammed it closed again and ripped her away from the door by her fore arm then threw her back into the middle of the room. She caught herself as she stumbled midway and glared up at him, clenching her fists at her sides.

“What the fuck Draco!” she yelled, ready to thrash him.

“Shut up Granger,” he growled, his hair wild and his jaw ticking as he grabbed her face hard and kissed the breath out of her, shoving his tongue into her mouth while lifting her completely off her toes.

*~~~*

Draco groaned as he rolled over, snuggling closer to the heat at his side. Light from the window filtered in at the crack in the curtain, washing over his face until finally he opened his eye a slit. He almost fell off the bed when he saw the small, old as magic, house-elf peeking over the opposite side.

“SHIT!” Draco yelped, dragging Hermione’s small frame behind him to cover her naked breasts from view.

Hermione woke up with a start, squeaking out a high pitched yell, as she struggled to see over Draco’s shoulder.

“What! What happened?!” she gasped, half awake as she put herself into a sitting position the best she could.

“Who the actual fuck are you?! You’re the oldest fucking house elf I’ve ever seen in my life! What are you doing in here?!!” Draco snarled at him.

“What is I doing in the mistress’s bedroom?! What is a filthy Mudblood doing in the mistress’s bed?! Oh how the mistress would toil to see this!” Kreacher groaned in anguish, glaring at Hermione.

“Mistress?! What fucking mistress?!”

“Draco he’s talking about Walburga Black…he thinks that we’re…or I’m defiling her bed because I’m a Mudblood.”

Draco stared at her blankly a moment then looked back at Kreacher.

“What’s your name elf?” Draco asked coldly, sizing the old elf up and down.

“Kreacher, and who is you?” he asked defiantly.

“You can call me Master Malfoy,” he answered simply, watching as Kreacher’s bright angry eyes became wide and suddenly frightened.

“Master…Malfoy…You is Mistress Narcissa’s son—You is a Black! But the Mudblood—?! Oh no please forgive Kreacher sir, Kreacher did not realize! You is a grown Wizard now, Kreacher did not recognize, Kreacher will punish himself now!”

Kreacher started to weep and backed away from the bed, disappearing with a pop before Hermione could stop him.

“Draco!” Hermione snapped, shoving him off of her to get up and find her clothes, wincing at what he guessed was the soreness between her legs.

After their tiff the night before, Draco had taken Hermione so many times that she eventually passed out after her last orgasm from exhaustion, not being able to keep her eyes open a minute longer.

Draco on the other hand had stayed up a while longer, reading some healing books he had in his trunk to get his mind off of things, although it hadn’t worked very well.

At least he now knew how to heal a deep gash.

“What?” he asked innocently, sitting up against the headboard to watch her dress.

“You scared the life out of the poor elf! He was only doing what he was taught!”

“So you’re saying he was taught to spy on people? And I’m the one in trouble here?” Draco asked perplexed, wondering how he’d managed to catch her ire.

“Yes! You know better!” she said frustratedly, glamouring the bites and bruises around her neck. 

“For bloody sakes Hermione, he’s just a house-elf!” Draco huffed, rolling his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched into the pillows.

“House-elves have feelings too Draco!” she shouted, throwing his black denims at his face.

Draco caught it mid-air and smirked at her when she threw her hands up and mumbled “typical” at his seeker reflexes.

He was about to drag her back into the bed and snog her senseless when out of nowhere a loud shrill shout filled the entire house.

“GINEVRA WEASLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Hermione dropped the white cotton t-shirt she’d just pulled out of her handbag and snapped her head up to look at Draco with fear in her eyes.

“Molly Weasley is here,” she whispered.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was ❤️
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mSWBj8a4ltPs7b6XvhqgS?si=tw2TTlJ6QpavJZ7nuc2xaw&nd=1


End file.
